The Realization
by Lys Weasley
Summary: "Você, Harry, sempre foi você." XX TRADUÇÃO! Thank you, Aggiebell!


Ginny Weasley passou pelo buraco do retrato para a sala comunal e sentou-se, cansada, em uma cadeira, suspirando logo em seguida. Ela tinha acabado de chegar a uma conclusão sobre algo que a estava incomodando desde... sempre, ao que parecia. Harry. Tudo acabava sempre voltava para ele. Ela estava sonhando com Harry Potter, desde que ela tinha o visto pela primeira vez na plataforma nove e três quartos, com dez anos de idade. Seis longos anos se passaram, e nada tinha acontecido. Depois de todos esses anos de espera para ele a ver, Ginny percebeu que seus sonhos nunca iriam se tornar realidade, e aceitou que teria Harry apenas como amigo, se o quisesse perto de si.

- Ginny? Há alguma coisa errada?

Assustada, ela olhou para lado vendo o objeto de seus pensamentos sentado a poucos metros de distância dela. _Como eu não o vi sentado ali? _pensou. Um leve rubor cobriu seu rosto antes de ela se recompor o suficiente para falar.

- Não é nada, Harry

- Ginny. – ele disse. – Eu a conheço melhor do que isso para saber que é alguma coisa.

Nisso ele tinha razão, ela refletiu. Ele a conhecia bem, afinal de contas, talvez a conhecesse melhor do que ninguém, até mesmo que seus irmãos. Mas por que ele tinha que perguntar isso agora? Ginny havia acabado de se decidir que o melhor a se fazer era aceitar Harry apenas como amigo, mas não tinha se acostumado com a ideia o suficiente para responder com coerência.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- Ginny?

- Ah, sim, Harry. É que... - ela parou, pensando no que exatamente podia falar para ele.

- Vamos, sou só eu, Harry. Você pode me falar.

"_Só Harry"? Ah, por favor! Diga logo a verdade e lide com isso_ Ela pensou, quase revirando os olhos.

- Hum… bem, tem um… garoto. – ela parou e olhou para Harry, para avaliar sua reação. _Aquilo é decepção em seu rosto?_ ela se perguntou. Não, não podia ser. Ele não pensava nela dessa forma.

- Continue. – Harry a encorajou.

- Eu acho que eu… o amo. – _Pelas barbas de Merlin! Sinta a indireta, seu estúpido! _

- Ele dever ser alguém especial, então. – disse Harry, com a voz evasiva. – Continue, fale-me sobre ele.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, isso é constrangedor!

- Nós somos amigos, certo? E você precisa falar sobre isso, então eu estou aqui. Fale.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Certo. O que você quer saber? Não, espera! Não responda. Eu não irei te dizer quem ele é, eu vou... vou descrevê-lo, posso?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, calmamente.

- Ah! Ele é incrível! – Harry a olhou e fez menção para ela continuar. – Ele é lindo, ou pelo menos, para mim é. – Ela flexionou os dedos das mãos, inconscientemente. - Eu quero tanto passar minha mão pelo cabelo dele! E os olhos… - ela suspirou. – Às vezes eu acho que ele pode ver minha alma.

_Exatamente assim_, ela pensou, corando pelo olhar intenso que ele lhe lançava. Ginny respirou fundo e se forçou a continuar.

- Mas não é só porque ele é bonito. São por outras milhares de razões. – ela disse. – Ele é engraçado e inteligente, mesmo ele não concordando comigo, e corajoso e leal... - sua voz falhou de vergonha.

- Ele tem sorte, Ginny, por ter alguém que se importa tanto com ele. – Harry falou calmamente, se aproximando dela.

- Sim, ele tem. Mas muitas pessoas se importam com ele, muito mais do que ele pensa – Ela estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado agora, pisando em chão perigoso, poderia ser descoberta a qualquer momento. – Ele já foi muito machucado no passado, e muitas coisas aconteceram em sua vida. Coisas ruins. Coisas nas quais, ele se culpa, mesmo não que tenha sentido algum fazer isso.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele quando terminou de falar, e sua voz se perdeu novamente ao perceber o quão perto ele estava. De repente, Ginny sentiu os lábios de Harry rapidamente sobre os seus, tão rápido que logo ele já havia se separado dela. E, com a face muito corada, ele se levantou.

- Ginny... me desculpe. E-eu não devia… Digo, eu não tinha o direito de... Eu vou, hum, vou ir.

Ela segurou seu braço antes que ele pudesse se mover.

- Harry... Harry, olhe para mim. – ele não o fez. - Harry, por favor.

Ele suspirou, resignado, e sentou-se de volta, ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Sim, Ginny, eu entendo. Você ama outra pessoa, eu vou me manter afast...

- Harry, calma! – ela o interrompeu. – Me deixe terminar.

Sua mente tentava encontrar algo – qualquer coisa - para dizer a ele. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir, não agora, não depois de ter beijado-a.

E então, ela sabia exatamente o que devia falar.

- Harry... – ela mordeu o lábio, incerta e envergonhada.

Ele ainda não olhava para ela, mas Ginny ainda segurava seu braço. Sendo assim, reunindo o que restara de sua coragem, ela voltou a falar.

- Eu lhe disse como eu amo o cabelo dele, não disse? Eu te falei que eles são pretos como um quadro de aula? – ela sorriu. – Ou que seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos?

Harry olhou diretamente para ela, e a esperança que ela viu em seus olhos fez sua respiração falhar por um momento.

- Mas isso foi o que você disse...

- Você, Harry, sempre foi você. – Ela tocou sua bochecha, gentilmente. – Eu decidi que eu preferia ser sua amiga a nunca estar perto de você, e então você começou a me fazer essas perguntas e... bem, agora você sabe.

Harry olhou profundamente em seus olhos, e sorriu, envergonhado.

- Agora eu sei. – ele repetiu. – E suponho que agora você sabe também.

Ginny sorriu de volta, aproximando-se dele, e beijando-o mais uma vez.

- Agora eu sei, também.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> Anggiebell

(h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 4 1 8 5 4 4 / A g g i e b e l l) 

**Fanfic original: **_"The Realization" _

(h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1 6 3 7 1 6 0 / 1 / T h e _ R e a l i z a t i o n #)

* * *

><p>Nota da Autora: Obrigada a OHGinnyFan e LucyJekyll por ler e consertar os meus erros! Elas ajudaram muito mais do que sabem.<p>

Nota da Tradutora: Olá! _Lys is back, guys._ E eu tinha que começar bem, logo resolvi traduzir essa fic, ela é muito fofa *-* Em alguns pontos eu tive que modificar pequenas expressões, mas eu tentei ser o mais fiel possível com a história! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu enquanto a lia! Lys xx


End file.
